


Mattro - Fool's Gold

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [18]
Category: The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mattro, One-Sided Relationship, so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mattro songfic based on 'Fool's Gold' by One Direction, in which Pedro realises that Matt doesn't really love him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattro - Fool's Gold

Matt was stupid. Matt was rude, and mean, and bossy, and so not Pedro's type. Pedro liked girls, not Matt. Pedro hated Matt.

Alright, so Pedro loved Matt. The thought distracted him; Matt distracted him. They didn't even speak the same language and he still got distracted by everything Matt said, and did. He didn't have to understand it to be in awe of his strength, his leadership, just him.

It took more time than Pedro expected for Matt to realize his feelings, considering the dream link they shared. But then, it took even more time for Pedro to realise that, in some way, Matt felt the same. He could sense that it was not as intense for Matt, but hey, a feeling is a feeling.

So they became the dysfunctional couple that didn't understand each other, and yet still managed to argue in their different languages through gestures and angry slamming of doors. Over time, Pedro saw that this would never, never last, because this was a relationship fueled by the need for someone to be there, anyone, and if it happened to be Pedro then Matt just dealt with it. This was a relationship formed through war, even for Pedro, feeling it so much stronger, and for Matt it must have been a trivial thing, something to keep his mind off the utter pain of the fighting.

Honestly, Matt incited this sort of response in a lot of people. Everyone who saw him felt the overwhelming urge to follow him, to do as he said and trust him implicitly. Pedro was just taking that slightly further, taking the fact that he had never had anyone and turning it into a ridiculous crush.

And Matt, in becoming the perfect leader, had lost something. He was strong, but felt nothing except anger, and pain, and a heavy sense of duty. So, one day, Pedro was sure that Matt would leave him, would cut his losses and get out without feeling even a hint of doubt, or remorse.

In these times, Pedro knew that he should leave Matt before Matt could crush him. But he was determined to stick it out, to spend as much time getting as much love as he could, because he loved him. And, for the time being, he could pretend that Matt loved him back.


End file.
